Transport containers, especially those used on trucks to haul large loads are typically open at the top. Being open at the top makes the transport containers easier to fill. However, while they may be easier to fill, these transport containers are also prone to losing part of the load while the vehicle is traveling. Debris can escape causing possible damage to other vehicles or other safety concerns. As a result, these transport containers must be covered.
Many transport containers are covered by large tarps that hold the load in place. Some of these tarps must be fitted manually to a transport container using a system of fasteners and ropes and other ties. This manual process of applying a cover to a transport container is very difficult and time consuming. A user often times will struggle to cover a load that is very large. This manual process can also be dangerous for a user and many safety concerns are realized while utilizing a manual process. Furthermore, a user must physically tighten the ties to ensure that the tarp is secure. This method of covering a transport container is simply too labor intensive and grueling for most users. As a result, covering systems utilizing a mechanical method have been developed to meet a growing demand.
Many of the mechanical covering systems utilize varying types of automatic systems to unroll a tarp over the transport container. Most of these more mechanical systems require major fabrication work to mount and to have the system work properly. Some systems utilize telescopic arms that unroll a tarp over a transport container as the arms expand. These same arms can then contract to roll the tarp when it is not needed. Other systems use straight arms that bend at a joint to either unroll or roll a tarp as needed. However, while these systems save a user time in covering a transport container, they are very labor intensive in fitting a system like this onto a vehicle. Typically these mechanical involve extensive welding of parts to the vehicle. This process can take days to complete. Furthermore, because of these welded parts, these systems can be very difficult to remove from a vehicle and can be challenging to repair.
These more mechanical systems also have other problems besides the challenge of welding the system to a vehicle. Some utilize a tarp roller that extends high above the transport container. Most vehicles that haul transport containers are large vehicles that must deal with height restrictions. By adding too much to the height of a transport container, serious travel problems may occur. Another problem facing those systems utilizing bent arms is that many of the covering systems arms pose the problem of the arms protruding over the top of short or low transport containers. Yet another problem still is that some systems utilize arms that are not adjustable in length or height. This poses trouble again for low or short transport containers because the tarp will not be secure over the load or the tarp may overhang the transport container increasing the vehicle's length. Another added difficulty is that many of these systems also require that a vehicle be running to operate the covering system. Existing systems do not utilize a shared axle connecting the arms. A problem with this is that sometimes the right and left arms will not move together at the same rate of speed and the tarp will unroll or roll up unevenly.
This invention solves all of these above mentioned problems. This invention comprises an entirely bolt-on covering system for covering a transport container. This invention is mounted under a vehicle rather then high up on the vehicle or on the fenders. This bolt-on covering system kit does not utilize welding or fabrication. Since all the parts are bolted onto a vehicle, this system takes only a short time to fit a vehicle. Furthermore, when the system needs to be removed or repaired, the parts can be easily removed or changed. This bolt-on covering system kit is designed to be adjustable so that all transport containers will be properly fitted. Low or short vehicles will not suffer from added height or from unsecured loads. Another advantage is that this system utilizes a shared axle so that the arms work with each other and the tarp unrolls smoothly at the same rate of speed on both sides of the transport container. Furthermore, this invention does not require that a vehicle be running to operate the system. In this system, the tarp roller only adds about six inches to the total height of the vehicle. These and other advantages will be fully realized in more detail in the Detailed Description of the Invention.